


New Growth

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, F/M, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees his daughter for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 61

Sam walks carefully into the room; everything feels fragile, like a dream that he might wake from at any moment. The golden light from the window falls across Rosie as she sits on the bed; it softens the exhaustion on her face, makes her tangled, sweat-soaked hair glow.

He approaches cautiously. "Are you -- ?"

"Perfect," she says, and he imagines the light is from inside her. "She's absolutely perfect, Sam. Here, come and hold her."

"Are you sure? I might drop her -- "

"Sam, I've seen you handle seedlings without so much as a crushed stem. Now come and meet your daughter."


End file.
